A boat with a centre tunnel that combines two hulls together is called a catamaran. A catamaran is typically motor-powered. The manoeuvrability of a catamaran is determined by many factors. In a two-hull structure, both hulls cause friction, which reduces the transmission of the power produced by the motor into the motion of the boat.